


You're In Danger

by prettyradexe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, haha this is leading up to my fanfic dont worry, im so excited to finally start this DAMB, just story building rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyradexe/pseuds/prettyradexe
Summary: A depressed teen meets her first crush during her senior year of high school. According to millions of stories, what could go wrong? Many things, apparently. But...He doesn't know that. 17 year old Eun-Ju Ahn didn't plan on finding him, and she never wanted to. But now that she has, she has no choice but to give in. And she's giving in to many things.





	You're In Danger

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is officially my first work, it's the story behind, well, my unrevealed hxh story!! ((it doesn't include any major canon chars lol srry)) i'm so so attached to these characters and they've come a long way, but please don't be afraid to leave criticism!! someday this could be a book (without the hxh aspect of course) and all this is so exciting!! thanks for clicking on my story!! :)
> 
> my tumblr is little-lavender-dreams if you want to find me there :3c

Eun-Ju slouched in the musty, humid nurse's office holding a bag of half-melted ice to her nose. She knew that fight she'd gotten in wasn't even that bad, and that the girl she beat up had it coming to her, but for some reason a big scene was made out of it. She hated to be known that way, as a little brute that nobody would approach. It wasn't her fault that she grew up in the place she did. It sucked that nobody really liked her. That was all she could say about it. She grumbled to herself, watching the creaky fan slowly rotate as if it was doing anything to the heat. She resonated with that useless fan, but at the same she wished she could be it. The fan was cared for by the janitor despite its worn down state. She wished there was someone who could do the same. She used to have her sister...But she'd left for a better area as soon as she graduated. Life was lonely without her. She did have Sungwon, but...he didn't understand the way she felt. Not completely. Only Min-Seo had seen it first hand.

She didn't even move when the door creaked open and another student stepped in. Although she did lift her gaze when he sat down across from her. She'd definitely seen him before, he was taller than most of the guys. She also recognized the messy hair from her view in one of her classes. The expression on his face showed pain and she felt bad for him. He was here for an actual reason. She sighed, her gaze dropping to the pale tile floor. She just wanted Sungwon to come pick her up.

"Uh...Hey, are you okay? That's...A lot of blood." The mystery classmate finally spoke to her. His eyes were soft and she saw a light of worry. Why...? It wasn't like he knew her. 

"Ah, no...It ain't so bad." Sometimes she forgot that this amount of blood wasn't often seen by others. She saw it everywhere: On the street, on walls, on people...She supposed she'd simply become numb to all of it.

"...Are you sure? Aren't your parents gonna say something about that!? It really is more than normal..." It was sweet of him to worry about something like that, but it was useless to. She knew that her dad had lost all respect for her years ago. It showed through the way he ignored her in every way possible. 

"No, uh...My dad wouldn't say much, I'm makin' an excuse about it. I'm thinkin' about...Falling out of a tree. That seems believable, doesn't it?" She wanted desperately to change the subject from worrying about her to light conversation. She didn't want to be even more of a dead weight to life than she already was. 

"Hm...Maybe it'd work. If you do it often, it won't be a big deal...I get why you wouldn't want to tell the truth about what happened...I saw a little of it when I was getting back to class..." His voice hushed as if he were talking about something taboo all of a sudden. Had he never seen a fight before? What was up with him...? The kids around here couldn't possibly be that sheltered...She knew some could throw a decent punch or two. If she let them hit, that is.

"Yeah? I'm...sorry about that. The girl just said some stuff that...really hurt. Comin' after my race and shit. I act like I don't give a damn but...There's something about it that just gets under my skin. Like...She's insultin' my friend too if she's comin' after race. I've never been too connected to my own lineage...But I know my friend is. Ain't nobody hurtin' him on my watch." The words just kept dripping from her mouth, she found she couldn't control them. Why was that? It was so strange, something like that had never happened.

"Oh...Yeah, I get where you're coming from. I know that girl's really stuck up and stuff...I don't really like her, either." Eun-Ju was somewhat content that she could have a normal conversation with at least someone in this school. It was...refreshing. She didn't want to get too attached to anyone, but she thought she might talk to this dude once in a while. He seemed so much kinder than others, and he definitely wasn't as judgmental. Whoever he was...

"Fiore, I'm here now, let's go." She heard another voice, this time a woman's. It sounded...Calming. It was something she couldn't put her finger on at the moment. She could only watch as the guy, who's name was Fiore apparently, begin to gather his things together, replying in words she didn't understand.

"See ya around?", he asked, looking down at her. She couldn't help but smile to herself, she didn't know why. It certainly was the first time in years she'd felt this much joy at once just because of a conversation. Interesting.

"Yea, sure," was all she could reply. She didn't think before she spoke, but it was too late to take words back. He was already stepping out the door. She sighed and let her head fall back, staring back up at the old fan. What was all of that? He'd just approached her and talked to her like a normal person. It was a new feeling, but she didn't know if she liked it. She felt like he was too good of a person to be associating with her. If he'd been that scared to talk about a small fight like that, there was no way he was going to enjoy the fact she had to carry a gun with her to get home every day. But this was all assuming he actually would be something like a friend. She was already expecting too much. It was better to just forget about it, anyway. 

\--

Eun-Ju hummed to herself as she intently stared at the clock, waiting for the hour hand to reach three. School days felt longer and longer, even though it was only August. She just wanted to get home and stick her ass in the fridge, maybe open a can of beer. She could even freeze it into ice cubes. She was an absolute genius when it came to small things like staying cool in the rough Texas heat, if one could call it that. She wished her brain would think of actual useful situations. Her life would certainly be different if that was the way things were. But it wasn't like that mattered much, anyway. She laughed a little to herself at how skewed her priorities were. But life was a little better this way, with her having all the control on her own. It was a little more bearable. She heard the echo of a bell sounding in the hallway after what seemed like centuries and scrambled to her feet. She snatched up her worn backpack and lifted the window hatch. Jumping out was simply easier than becoming a part of daily student traffic. She slipped out when she saw that the nurse was taking yet another nap and nearly landed on a bush. "Ugh...." It took her a moment to regain her balance from the jump. It was a floor higher than her usual last class. She walked behind the school as usual, looking for Sungwon, her one friend. They had known each other since Eun-Ju had come to the U.S., so obviously they were close. Sometimes she even felt like he was her brother. He was always there to walk with her, but right now she couldn't find her. She knew that she didn't go to school, so she didn't know where he was. She hoped he wasn't hurt or worse... He suddenly emerged from the back door with a dissatisfied expression. He was holding a small packet of paper that seemed strangely out of place. What was he doing in there...? He didn't even go to school. Did something happen there...?


End file.
